One method of releasably locking telescopically associated wand elements in a vacuum cleaner is to provide a resiliently mounted locking post on the inner wand element end arranged to project outwardly through an opening in the outer wand element end when the wand elements are disposed in the desired telescopic relationship. The projection of the locking post through the opening in the outer wand end prevents coaxial withdrawal of the inner wand element from the outer wand element until such time as the user depresses the locking post to urge it inwardly through the opening in the outer wand end.
It is conventional to provide a tapered distal end of the locking post so that when the user presses the locking post inwardly, the inclined surface of the tapered end acts as a camming means to urge the locking post further inwardly as a function of the urging of the wand elements telescopically apart in the initiation of the withdrawal of the inner element from the outer element.
A problem arises in such quick release locking means for vacuum cleaner wands in that the locking post end is relatively small and difficult for some users of such vacuum cleaners to manipulate, thereby making the disassembly of the wand, as for storage purposes, difficult.
It is further known in such vacuum cleaner wand structures to provide means for supporting male or female electrical connector elements at the end of the tubular wand element for interconnection with a complementary electrical terminal element associated with the complementary tubular wand element. It is known to provide such an electrical connector mounting means in the form of a carrier embracing the end of the one wand element.
It is further known to provide dust covers and the like overlying the interlocking elements of such wand connectors so as to preclude dust-laden air flow outwardly through the interstices thereof. Where such dust covers are utilized, it is further common to form them of relatively deformable material to permit the actuation of the locking means through the dust cover with the dust cover in place.